dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NELL
NELL *'Nombre': 넬 / NELL **'¿Por que NELL?:' Hace referencia a la película galardonada con un Óscar llamada Nell *'Núm. de miembros:' 4 chicos *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Nell's Room *'''Debut: **'En Corea: '''1999 **'En Japón:' 2013 *'Género:' Indie, K-rock y Rock. *'Agencia:' **Space Bohemian ''(Corea del Sur). **Home Game Records (Japón). Carrera 1999-2001: Debut y primeros trabajos La banda NELL cuyo nombre hace referencia a la película del mismo nombre estrenada en el año 1994, se formo en 1999, esta consta de cuatro miembros: Lee Jae Kyung, Jung Jae Won, Lee Jung Hoon y Kim Jong Wan. En enero de 2001 lanzan su primer álbum llamado "Reflection Of Nell" y en septiembre sacan el segundo titulado "Speechless", estos dos bajo el genero indie. 2002: Firman con su primera agencia Durante sus actuaciones en vivo en los clubes de Hongdae llamaron la atención de Seo Taiji, y pronto se convirtió en la primera banda de la discográfica Goesoo Indigene en 2002. 2006-2008: Entrada a WOOLLIM Entertainment En 2006, la banda decidió terminar su contrato con Goesoo Indigene y firmaron con WOOLLIM Entertainment. La banda está muy influenciada por bandas británicas como Radiohead, Placebo, Travis y Muse. También han realizado varias versiones de Muse, Coldplay, Sting y Bob Dylan. Nell ha participado en Pentaport Rock Festival 2006 y 2007 de Corea del Sur, donde Placebo y Muse también tocan cada año. Todas las canciones son compuestas y escritas por Kim Jong-wan. Se ha observado que sus últimos álbumes (después de Healing Process) tienen un estilo diferente a sus dos primeros álbumes menores (Reflection of, Speechless). Sus canciones suelen mostrar tristeza, pero cada disco tiene un color diferente, mientras que la mayoría de las canciones de Walk Through Me parecen tener un clímax emocional, sus últimos discos son relativamente más tranquilos y poéticos.La banda es conocida por su sonido oscuro y psicodélico, y ha ganado su fama con temas como “Stay” de Let it rain, “Thank you” de Walk through me, "Good Night" de Healing process y “Time walking on memory” de separation anxiety. Su álbum de 2006 'Healing process'' f''ue elegido como uno de los cinco mejores álbumes del año1 entre los críticos, de Corea del Sur. Su álbum "Separation anxiety" en 2008 fue un éxito en Corea del Sur, ocupando el N°1 en varias listas de álbumes. '''2009-2012: Hiatus and comeback' Después de un largo paréntesis debido al servicio militar obligatorio, lanzaron su quinto álbum de estudio titulado "Slip Away" el 10 de abril de 2012 con la canción principal "The Day Before". Su video musical fue protagonizado por Lee Min Ki y Song Jae Rim. Slip Away fue un éxito en Corea del Sur, alcanzando puestos altos en varias listas de ventas, tales como Mnet, bugs, y Olleh Music. Kim Jong-wan participo en la canción de G-Dragon "Today" en su álbum de 2012 One of a Kind. 2012-2013: 'Gravity' mini-album series y Debut en Japón El 22 de noviembre de 2012, la página web oficial de Nell subió una nueva imagen mostrando el nuevo materia de NELL. La imagen mostraba una gran luna que tenía una especie de explosión. El nuevo álbum de Nell, "Holding onto Gravity" fue lanzado el 3 de diciembre y el 2 de diciembre de 2012, el canal oficial de YouTube de Woollim lanzó el video musical de "White Night", protagonizada por Im Su Jeong. 2014: Participación en concierto USA y reconocimiento de Billboard El 11 de marzo de 2014, la banda se presentó en la segunda K-Pop Night Out en el SXSW en Austin, Texas, junto con HyunA y Jay Park y otros. Y el 11 de diciembre, su álbum de "Newton's Apple" fue seleccionado como el # 2 en los "10 Mejores álbumes en Billboard de K-Pop en 2014" por el reportaje Billboard K-Town, "El álbum de rock más fuerte del año, Newton's Apple destaca las habilidades como compositor inteligentes y honesto del cantante/compositor Kim Jong Wan. Como en las canciónes "Four Times Around the Sun" y "Grey Zone" .... todas las letras son envueltos en arreglos exuberantes, cálidos e instrumentales que encantan al oyente simplemente por sí mismos. 2016: Separación de WOLLIM y creación de Space Bohemian. El 21 de marzo del 2016 se anunció que la legendaria indie rock-band NELL dejaría WOOLLIM Entertainment tras 10 años y crearían su propia agencia llamada Space Bohemian con planes de lanzar un nuevo álbum para mitad de año. En la cuenta de facebook de Space Bohemian se han dado a conocer imagenes de lo que sera el nuevo álbum de NELL, este originalmente estaba planeado para el día 11 de agosto pero debido a que los integrantes querian perfeccionarlo aún más la fecha de lanzamiento sera para el día 19 de agosto. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Lee Jae Kyung, Lee Jung Hoon, Kim Jong Wan & Jung Jae Won *Jae Kyung (Líder y Guitarrista) *Jae Won (Baterista) *Jung Hoon (Bajo, Coros, Tecladista y pandereta) *Jong Wan (Vocalista, Guitarrista, Tecladista) Discografía Corea Álbum Repackage Álbum Mini Álbum Single Japón Álbum Canciones Inéditas/Otras Versiones y Covers Temas para Dramas *''Breath'' tema para The Good Wife (2016) *''Waiting For You'' tema para Beautiful Gong Shim (2016) *''Run'' tema para Two Weeks (2013) *''Walking Time To Remember'' tema para Four Colours of Love (2008) Programas de TV * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (26.08.2016) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (28.03.2014) * (tvN) People Inside (03.07.2013) * (MBC) 4th Melon Music Awards (14.12.2012) * (LoenTV) CSI: NELL (02.12.2012) * (MBC) Remocon (05.09.2012) * (MBC) Beautiful Concert (04.09.2012) * (Mnet) MUST (26.05.2012) * (KBS) Yoon Do Hyun Love Letter (30.05.2008) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (18.05.2007) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Tablo Dreaming Radio (22.08.2014) * (MBC) Younha's Starry Night (25.03.2014) * (MBC) Sung Si Kyung Music City (18.03.2014) * (KBS) Rooftop Radio Jang Yoon Ju (16.03.2014) * (KBS) Rooftop Radio Jang Yoon Ju (09.03.2014) * (KBS) Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up The Volume (07.03.2014) * (KBS) Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up The Volume (07.03.2014) * (KBS) Yoo In-Na's Let's Crank Up The Volume (01.07.2013) * (KBS) Rooftop Radio Jang Yoon Ju (26.06.2013) * (SBS) PowerFM (2006) Colaboraciones * RM - 지나가 (Junto a NELL) (2018) Conciertos/Tour * NELL'S SEASON (06.05.2016), (08.05.2016), (13.05.2016), (15.05.2016) * Chtistmas In NELL's ROOM 2015 (24.12.2015) * Nell LIVE Healing Process in Tokyo (13.11.2015) * NELL'S SEASON "201509" (18.09.2015), (20.09.2015) * NELL's SEASON 2015 in Jeju (27.06.2015), (28.06.2015) * NELL's SEASON 2015 - Beautiful Day (22.05.2015), (07.06.2014) * Christmas in Nell's Room 2014 (24.12.2014) * NELL SECRET STAGE (14.09.2014) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Busan International Rock Festival (27.08.2016) * Pentaport Rock Festival 2016 (12.08.2016), (14.08.2016) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2016 (21.05.2016), (22.05.2016) * 2014 Hyundai Card CITYBREAK (09.08.2014) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2014 (30.05.2014), (31.05.2014), (01.06.2014) * EARTH×HEART LIVE 2014 (21.04.2014) * SXSW (K-pop Night Out) (11.03.2014) * Asian Kung-Fu Generation x Straightener (17.12.2013) Premios Curiosidades * La banda se formo en 1999 pero no debutaron oficialmente hasta 2001 con su primer album indie titulado "Reflection Of Nell". * Fueron la primera banda de la agencia de Seo Taiji: "Seo Taiji Company", firmando con la subsidiaria de esta llamada "Goesoo Indigene" cuando los descubrio en 2002. * Seo Taiji los invito a presentarse en su concierto del 15 aniversario. * Durante sus actividades en Japón del 2013 se presentaron junto a Asian Kung-Fu Generation en un festival. * NELL fue una de las razones por la cual Kim Sung Kyu (INFINITE) y JIN (LOVELYZ) se unieron a WOOLLIM Entertaiment, ambos se han declarado fanboy/girl de la banda. * Kim Sung Kyu a cantado “Time walking on memory” en radio y en Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. * La gran mayoria de las canciones inéditas, otras versiones y covers se pueden escuchar en la cuenta de tumblr del fan club dentro de la seccion discografía. * Además de los 8 premios que han conseguido a lo largo de su carrera también han estado nominados en varias otras ocaciones: ** 2004: 2nd Korean Music Awards: Artist of the Year (Group) - Walk Through Me. ** 2005: 2005 Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Rock Performance - Thank You. ** 2006: 4th Korean Music Awards: Artist of the Year (Group), Best Modern Rock Album - Healing Process. 2006 Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Rock Performance - Losing My Mind. ** 2007: 2007 Mnet KM Music Festival: Best Rock Performance - It's Okay. ** 2012: 14th Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Band Performance - The Day Before. ** 2013: 15th Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Band Performance - Ocean Of Light. ** 2014: 16th Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Band Performance - Four Times Around The Sun. ** 2015: 17th Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Band Performance - Green Nocturne. * Chris Martin de Coldplay a traves de la cuenta oficial de Twitter recomendo la canción "Grey Zone". *Participaron en el álbum de WANNA ONE "Undivided" con la sub unidad Lean On Me Enlaces *Web Oficial *Web Oficial Space Bohemian *NELL fan cafe (daum) *Nell Canal de Youtube *Naver Music *Twitter Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Soundcloud (fan club) Galería 20110923 seoulbeats nell.jpg Nell tumblr m27u0vs1Y81qk9aryo1 128.png gallery_pic01.jpg gallery_pic02.jpg gallery_pic03.jpg NELL_2016.jpg 753b6.jpg Videografía Corea Nell - 낙엽의 비| The Rain of Falling Leaves Nell - Cat| Cat Nell - Stay| Stay Nell -Thank You| Thank You 넬(Nell) - 치유(cure)| Cure 넬(Nell) - Good Night| Good Night 넬(Nell) - 마음을 잃다(Loosing Heart)| Loosing Heart Nell (넬) 어떻게 생각해| What do you think Japón NELL '元気でいて(Let's Part)' Official MV| Let's Part (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:Space Bohemian Categoría:KRock Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KDebut1999 Categoría:JDebut2013 Categoría:KBanda